Hole Seduction
by Sweet Sins lover
Summary: Cerita yang OOT tentang para seme dan ukenya. Para seme memberi sebuah sepeda untuk pada ukenya masing-masing. Sepeda itu memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untuk para seme melalui jeritan, erangan, dirty talk Ukenya. Sepeda itu terus menyodok Hole para Uke. Sesuatu yang kotor dari pikiran SSL. No Cheat! KAISOO BAEKYEOL TAORIS CHENMIN SULAY HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Halo, ini SSL

Maaf gak bisa nerusin FF kemarin karena gak tahu caranya nyambungin ke Chap sebelumnya. Yang tahu, kasih tau

SSL ne? SS baru nih hehehe

HOLE SEDUCTION

Musim dingin di Korea selatan belum berakhir, namun cuaca tidak seekstrim minggu pertama di musim

ini. Di salah satu _district _di kota Seoul, tepatnya di Dorm EXO, suasananya sepi tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada Kyungsoo, Zi Tao, Yixing, Baekhyun, Xiumin , Luhan dan,, astaga, mengapa hanya ada para uke

ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Channie, Kau kemana dua hari ini? Mengapa bang Channie tidak pulang-pulang?"

"Gege, juga kemana Hyung? Zi Tao rindu Hiks Hiks. Tidak ada yang memelukku jika mau tidur, memeluk

guling ini juga tidak senyaman memeluk Gege"

Pemuda manis bermata panda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya

"Ahh, Aku merindukan Jonginie, penisnya yang besar dan panjang, aku juga merindukan setiap

tusukan-tusukannya di Hole-ku. Huweee,, Holeku gatal. Aku rindu Jongie. Kembalilah ke kasur kita

Joooongghh"

Pemuda bermata belo itu mulai membuka resleting celananya dan kemudian mengocok juniornya pelan.

"Yaaaak! Apa yang Kau lakukan Dongsaeng mesuuuum! Apa Kau dan pasanganmu itu hanya

mengenal Seks dan Seks saja hah?!" Minseok melempar remote TV kepada Kyungsoo lalu bantal dan,,

"Minnie Hyung, berhentilah! Apa Kau tidak menyayangi Saengi kita. Kyungsoo bisa saja terluka karena

benda-benda yang Kau lempar"

"Iyah Hyungiieeh, Lu Hyung benar. Remote itu melukaikuuh. Ah Ah Ah, Kau juga jangan sok polossssh.

Aku dan Jongie sudah tiga kali melihatmu bercintaaah ouhh dengan Chennie di ruang pojok ituuh.

Sssshhh Jong,, kembali lah Jonghh hhhheeeuuuh.."

Luhan dan Yixing merona mendengar pernyataan dari Kyungsoo dan wajah Xiumin menjadi merah

padam.

"Annyeong, Kami pulaaaaang" ucap dua leader serempak dan Empat pemuda tampan lainnya

melempar sepatu mereka asal-asalan.

" Loh, kok sepi ya Hyung. Apa Hyungdeul juga pergi dari dorm? Pintu kamarku juga terbuka" Setiap

seme masuk ke dalam kamarnya masing-masing.

"Lulu,, aku membawa Bubble Tea" ,,

"Pandaku, ini gege baby"

"Hey,Baekkie dimana Kau?"

"Yixing-a, sayang, kekasihmu tertampan sudah pulang. kau dimana?"

"Baoziku, aku membawa Bibimbap. Yuhuu" ,,

"Kyungi, aku sudah melatih Jongie kecil. Dia semakin tahan lama loh. Sayaaang?"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Keenam Pemuda tampan itu serempak membanting pintu kamarnya masing-masing.

"Uke-ku Hilaaaang!"

Suara para seme menggema di seluruh penjuru Dorm, kemudian Para Uke berhamburan keluar dari

dapur.

"Astagaa, Channie sudah pulang"

"Gegeeeee, aku rinduu"

" Selamat datang kembali, Myeon-ie"

" Wah, Kau membelikan Bubble Tea untukku ya Hunnie. Terima kasih ^^"

"Chennie, Kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan?"

Itu ucapan selamat datang dari masing-masing lima Uke. Lalu Kyungsoo?

"Jongie, akhirnya Kau pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan,, mendekatlah kemari. Holeku sudah berkedut…

Uhhh" Kai disambut dengan gerakan erotis dari Kyungsoo. …

"Glup", menelan salivanya sendiri rasanya cukup susah. Jongin berjalan mendekat kepada Kyungsoo,

ditatapnya kekasihnya itu dengan Intens. Rambut, mata, bibir, dada, tonjolan nipple, perut, dan

sesuatu di antara paha Kyungsoo.

"Mmmm, Kyungi, mana tanganmu?" Kai menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu

mengarahkannya ke bagian dari tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Omo! Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi terkejutnya O.O "ngggghhh,, Jongie kecil semakin be-besar Jong.

Bagaimana bisa? Ahhh, Bolehkah akuu?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jong/Soo"berhentilah sejenak berbuat hal mesum.

Kedua leader mereka naik darah. Wajah keduanya merah, napas mereka juga tidak beraturan,

kemudian mereka berlari menuju sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman itu.

"Awwwww" Kaisoo berteriak setelah tubuh mereka berhasil mengolah rangsangan dari telinga mereka.

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil. Jangan menjewerku lagi. Sakit tahu." Kris membalas Jongin dengan

decihan.

"Kau harus ingat jong, Hal yang harus kita bicarakan dengan mereka, tentang hasil dari kepergian kita

selama dua hari ini" Suho tampak seperti malaikat, setidaknya itu bagi Lay sekarang

"Kami membelikan sepeda untuk kalian. Ayo kita ke garasi" Ucap Kris lalu menggandeng baby

pandanya.

Para Uke tampak bersemangat karena mendapat hadiah sepeda baru. Mengasyikkan bukan? Hadiah

dari kekasih.

"Tadaaaa, ini sepeda untuk Kalian. Orange untuk Baekki, Pink untuk Kyungsoo, Ungu untuk Lay Hyung,

Hijau strip merah untuk Tao, Merah untuk Xiumin Hyung dan Putih untuk Luhan Hyung. Ini hadiah untuk

kalian karena telah menjadi Kekasih kami selama dua tahun. Silakan di coba" seru Chanyeol.

Para seme menyeringai kecil

**TBC**

Wkwkwkwkw.. Ini tentang sodok menyodok, emut mengemut, jilat menjilat. Yang tidak suka Yaoi

silakan Undo atau Close Tab.

**RCL Juseyo**

**_Next Chap:_**

**_"hosh hosh"_**

**_"Oh Oh Ouuch Yeah Oh yaah"_**

**_"Ngghhh, Chennie._**

**_"Gegeeeh, Jaa-jangan mengodakuuh"_**

**_"Myeooniih, heuheuhhhrgghhh"_**

**_"Kyaaaaaaaahhhaahh Oh God, Yes, Cepat, Kurang Cepat. Jonghh!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong, , SSL ibnida

datang lagi, tapi sekarang bawa Chapter satu

Maaf, aku sebenarnya gak mesum cuma otakku aja yang kotor kkkk

Ini tentang Sepeda, Sex, Hole, Penis, Mesum, Mature, Maksa, Public Sex, OOT, dildo dan sejenisnya, YAOI tentu saja, Boys love pasti

wokokoko

Ingat FF sebelumnya gak. eh. teaser. yang belum ada judul itu. Sebenernya uda ada judul.

SEXUAL AROUSAL. (Nanti ya, setelah SSL selesai Sidang skripsi)

Tuh kan, SSL doyan rating M wkwkwkw

Review yang panjang, kalau panjang SSL suka, Kyungsoo Juga Suka, para uke suka

*eh,apaini*

* * *

Iya deh, gak bacot lagi.

Sok! baca aja, mohon koreksi juga. Author newbie.

* * *

Maybe proudly present

**HOLE SEDUCTION**

Main Cast: All Mayor Couple EXO

summon BAEKYEOL , KAISOO , TAORIS , SULAY , HUNHAN , CHENMIN

ONKEY nyempil! Gak suka jangan baca. Close Tab aja.

* * *

_"Tadaaaa, ini sepeda untuk Kalian. Orange untuk Baekki, Pink untuk Kyungsoo, Ungu untuk Lay Hyung,_

_Hijau strip merah untuk Tao, Merah untuk Xiumin Hyung dan Putih untuk Luhan Hyung. Ini hadiah untuk_

_kalian karena telah menjadi Kekasih kami selama dua tahun. Silakan di coba" seru Chanyeol._

_Para seme menyeringai kecil_

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Minseok, Luhan, Yixing, Zi Tao berjalan menuju sepedanya masing-masing dan kemudian membuka cover

sepedanya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, saling menatap teman-teman mereka dan mengerjapkan mata mereka dengan gaya yang lucu.

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak suka?" Suho menginterupsi dengan suara yang dia buat seperi orang yang bersedih hati.

"Ti-tidak Myeoni, tapi... " Yixing menyipitkan mata kirinya dan melanjutkan " tapi mengapa sadle dari sepeda ini berlubang? Milikku,

Baekhyun, mm Tao, Luhan ge, Xiumin Hyung juga, ah Kyungsoo juga begitu. Kenapa hyung? Apa ini memang model sepeda terbaru?" Yixing

memiringkan kepalanya kepada Joonmyeon. Ekspresi Yixing selalu lucu, Dimplenya itu membuatnya bertambah imut

"Oh, Xing-ie jangan menggodaku sekarang. Aku mohon. mmm Jadi itu, ituu, adalah.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

perkataan Joonmyeon dipotong oleh Jongin "Itu Sepeda sex dengan dildo di dalam ruang sadle-nya Hyung. Coba Kyungi, bukalah

celanamu sekarang dan juga celana dalammu. Kita akan memberi contoh kepada mereka semua" Semua Seme melotot menatap

Jongin. Bagaimana jongin semesum ini di usianya yang lebih muda dari Author.

"hehehehe, ka-kalian tak perlu memberikan contoh di sini. Toko yang menjual sepeda-sepeda ini memberi kita CD ini, isinya tentang

petunjuk pemakaian. Ayo kita tonton dulu. Kalian yang belum tahu, pasti akan mengerti setelah menontonnya"

H

O

L

E

S

E

D

U

C

T

I

O

N

Di ruang tengah

Mereka sudah duduk di kursi bersama pasangan masing-masing. Para Uke tampak pucat pasi kecuali Kyungsoo, karena menonton hal

seperti ini sudah sangat biasa Ia lakukan bersama Jongin. Setidaknya kali ini Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jongin tidak akan sampai

menyerangnya karena horny, di sini banyak orang. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

CD diputar, pertama kali muncul promosi dari merek sepeda yang mereka beli, setelah itu ...

"Annyeong, Onew ibnida.."

"Hello, I'm Key. Kim Kibum Ibnida. Kami akan menjelaskan bagaimana cara menggunakan Sepeda Sex EXOTIC yang Anda beli, Tapi

sebelumnya kami berterimakasih karena Anda sudah membeli produk kami. Kami jamin, Hubungan Anda dan pasangan Anda akan

semakin romantis." Key tersenyum manis setelah menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya

"Kau benar Yeobo.. Jadi Pembeli yang kami hormati. Sepeda EXOTIC ini adalah sepeda yang dirancang untuk meningkatkan stamina

bagi para uke , stamina di ranjang tentunya. Kami berdua telah mencobanya dan sangat merasa puas. Key-goon menjadi tiga kali lipat

ganasnya setelah pemakaian pertama. Kami tidak akan menjelaskan secara teoritis tentang penggunaannya namun kita akan

memberikan penjelasan praktek. Benarkah Yeobo? Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap, Yeoboku sayang" Key menimpali Onew dengan suara yang menggoda.

Badan para seme menegang saat itu juga dan Uke mereka memberi deathglare.

Pemanasan- tertulis di layar

"Pertama, kalian lakukan foreplay seeperti yang akan kami contohkan atau sesuai dengan kebiasaan kalian"

Key memulai semuanya, menarik dasi milik Onew, lalu melumat bibir pasangannya itu. Onew membalas dengan begitu lembut,

menghisap bibir Key dan menurunkan jemarinya perlahan-lahan dari lengan, perut, pinggul dan berakhir di pantat key dan meremasnya

posesif. Key membalas perlakuan Onew dengan meliuk-liukkan badannya ke samping kanan dan kiri dan sesekali menggesekkan

bagian depan badan mereka berdua, namun masih berciuman. Ciuman itu menjadi ganas dan semakin ganas, cepat dan bertambah

cepat. Key mendesah diantara sela lumatan itu, sedangkan peluh Onew berkucuran dari pelipisnya.

Onew menghentikan ciuman di bibir mereka dan terus mengecup tubuh Key. Ia menjilati keringat yang melapisi leher mulus Key dan

tangannya melucuti satu persatu kancing bacu milik Key. Mengelus kedua puting pink milik kekasihnya dan terus menciumi bahu putih

susu favoritnya, sesekali menggigit-menghisap sampai tanda kebiruan muncul. Key sudah sangat liar, menggesekkan junior mereka,

mengerang, mendesah dan sesekali menjerit erotis. Tangan Onew sampai pada jeans pendek yang Key kenakan, jemari litu mencari

dengan lincah kancing logam. Gotcha, Onew menanggalkan paksa Jeans itu. Key setengah telanjang dengan celana dalam yang sudah

sedikit basah karena precum Key.

"Ah, lepassshh Yeoboo eohhh ahh" Merasa dipermainkan oleh Onew yang masih saja tidak bertindak, Key melepas celana dalam becek itu dan membuang ke sembarang arah.

"Yeoboh, Pegang pantatku ohh, berhenti ahh nippleku suudaah haah sudahh... Peniskuuh bel,,,um yeo-oh-berah-oh-ria- boh." Key menarik tangan Onew dan mengarahkannya ke kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal itu.

"masukk,masukkan jarimu seperti ini di dalam holekuh. Seperti ini, yeah seperti inih yeobo" Key memasukkan tiga jarinya langsung ke holenya sendiri, me-out-in dengan kecepatan dua kali perdetik.

**BIB- TV mati**

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?! Tanggung sekali. Cepat nyalakan lagi" teriak Maknae ke Leader EXO-Joomyeon. Berani sekali

dia. Entah mengapa JoonMeyon menuruti Sehun tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Cukup Key! Baiklah pemirsa, Sudah cukup Foreplay dari kita, selanjutnya Sepeda Exotic bisa dipakai. Taddaaah. Setelah Oli, Ban dan

bagian dari sepeda sudah Anda cek dengan benar sesuai dengan buku panduan. Posisiskan Uke Anda diatas sepeda, lalu tekan

tombol yang bertuliskan Saddle. Seketika dildo pada sepeda itu akan siap. Selanjutnya, persilakan Uke Anda menggenjot Sepeda

EXOTIC"

Key yang sudah berada diatas sepeda itu mulai mengayuh/menggenjot "Aaaahhhhh, Holeku" Key sedikit menaikkan pantatnya. Bisa

dilihat, Dildo pada sepeda itu bergerak ke atas dan kebawah seiring dengan kayuhan Key pada sepedanya. Semakin cepat

kayuhannya semakin cepat dildo itu bergerak naik dan turun

**BIB**

"J..Ja..jadi,,, kami akan melalukan ha-hal itu Myeoni?" Semua member berwajah merah padam. Joomyeon mengangguk perlahan

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

RCL ya Readernim.

Masukannya, Kritikannya, No Bash!


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeoooong..  
Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu lama FF ini. Iya kali kalo ada yang nunggu :3

SSL balik dari keterpurukan. Makasih motivasinya Readernim tercinta

SSL -maybe- Proudly pesent:

HOLE SEDUCTION Chap 2

Casts: semua member EXO, KAISOO, BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN

WARNING: Mature, Sextoy, Mesum, Maksa, Hard On, Dildo, Sepeda Seks, Typo dimana mana, Sekali jadi.

Warming up:

Kalian tahu bagaimana kerangka sepeda itu? Seperti sepeda pada umumnya, mempunyai _Handlebar, Grip, Top Tube, Down Tube, Shifter, Headset, Stem, V-Brake, Rim, Hub, Spoke _ dan bagian-bagian lainnya. Perbedaaanya adalah pada _saddle, seat post, bottom bracket, chain, chain rings_**. **Bayangkan saja, sepeda ini memiliki _saddle_ yang berlubang, _seat post _yang lebih berisi dengan _dildo_ di dalamnya, _**bottom bracket -**_nya dimodifikasi unik , terdiri dari dua _chain_ horisontal dan vertikal, horizontal mengelilingi _chain ring_ terbesar dan vertikal mengelilingi chain ring lebih kecil dan _double chain ring_s itu dibuat dengan kecepatan rotasi yang sama. Kau bingung? mau melihat bagaimana bentuk sepeda seks yang mereka gunakan? Jika iya, Cantumkan permintaan gambar di setiap review kalian. 20 permintaan atau lebih akan SSL cantumkan di chap selanjutnya.

Chap 1:

_"J..Ja..jadi,,, kami akan melalukan ha-hal itu Myeoni?" Semua member berwajah merah padam. Joomyeon mengangguk perlahan_

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Chap 2:

"Andwaeeeee, Baekki tidak mau berbagi pemandangan indah dari _hole_ Beaekki dengan orang lain selain Chanyeollie. Andwaeeee!"

"Huwaaaaa Kris Ge, tidak sayang pada Tao. Kenapa Kris ge tega pada Tao huweeee"

"Myeonnie ! Jangan sentuh aku. Kau mau membagiku pada orang lain eoh? Kau ternyata tidak mencintaiku. Pergi pergi pergiii , jangan sentuh aku Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Jangan mendekat Chennie! Rasakan botol itu! Kalu butuh _hole_ kan, hah? masukkan saja penis kecilmu itu ke bibir botol itu. Rasakan! Rasakan! Aku membencimu!"

"Tidak Sehunnie. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini. Aku kan membakar sepeda itu segera. Akhhh, jangan mendekat! Jangan pegang tanganku bodoh!"

Para lelaki manis dan cantik itu berhamburan menjauhi semenya, kecuali satu bernama Kyungsoo yang masih termenung dengan kedua matanya yang semakin membesar daripada biasanya.

"Soo Hyung.. Baby Soo.. mmmm...Kau tak apa? Kau begitu mengerti aku, Hyung. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimuu. Aaaakh khhhhhkekhhhkehheukhh..." Kyungsoo mencekik leher Kai dengan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya melotot.

"Kau beraninya melakukan hal menjijikkan ini pada pasanganmu. Kau tahu Kai, aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku selalu menyetujui setiap permintaanmu melakukan seks tiap malam. Bahkan Aku rela merasakan _hole -_ku yang terasa sobek setiap malam hanya karena ingin membuat Kau bahagia Kkamjong bodoh. Sekarang Kau menginginkan aku memamerkan _hole_ merah mudaku ini pada orang lain? Kenapa Hah! Jawab aku!"

"Hekhhekkhekhheuuuheehuuegh" Kyungsoo mengautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Kau berbicara apa? Katakan dengan jelas bodoh!"

"Hekhhekkhekhheuuuh" "Sialan! Kau benar-benar ingin mempermainkanku Kai" Kyungsoo menarik kedua tangannya, meraih Kaos Kai dan menariknya

"haaaah haah hah, Ka-kalau kauh mencekik leherku begitu, aku takkan bisa berbicara soo-i heeuuuhh Ah, Leherkuuu...Kau berniat membunuhku Eoh?" Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, melihat Orang yang amat Ia sayangi kesakitan membuat ulu hatinya nyeri.

"Mian, Kai ah. Aku,, aku,, aku begitu mencintaimu, kau tahu? Aku tak ingin melakukannya. Aku hanya milikmu Kai dan hanya ingin menjadi mulikmu Kai ,,,Hiks Hiks Hiks" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama, dia merasa amat bersalah telah menccekik Kai.

"Uljima sayang, Maafkan aku juga, karena sepeda itu semua menjadi seperti ini. Aku hanya berniat membuatmu bahagia" Kai menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar, Isak tangis Kyungsoo masih menggema di ruangan.

"Ssssttt, Uljima cintaku. Maafkan aku. Aku ingin kau merasa lebih _fresh_ dengan sepeda itu. Sepeda itu akan membuatmu lebih segar,, karena selain berolahraga, _Hole -_mu akan dimanjakan. Aku tahu _Hole -_mu sering lecet karena permainan kasarku, terlebih dengan penisku yang 21 cm ini. Aku begitu mencintaimu _Hyung_. Jika Kau tidak mau memakainya tak apa, kita buang saja sepeda itu" Tangis Kyungsoo sudah mereda, hanya isakan kecil yang Kai dengar. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo lebih dalam, membiarkan Kyungsoo menghirup aroma maskulin di perpotongan lehernya dan sesekali Kai mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo yang masih basah.

"Mmm,, Kai. Aku mau memakai Sepeda itu tapi ada syarat" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Hei, tahanlah Kai, jangan sampai Kau menerkam Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hemm? Benarkah Soo? Katakanlah, Katakan apa syarat itu? Kau minta apa hmm?" Kai kembali mengecupi pipi chubby Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin bersepeda dengan sepeda itu di kamar kita, hanya ada Kau dan Aku ... Mmm.. Tak apa kan Kai?" Kyungsoo menggigit gigit bibirnya dan memainkan _philtrum_nya sedangkan jari-jari tangannya memilin ujung kaos yang dikenakan kekasihnya

Saat ini, Kai merasa sangat sulit menelan ludah, kalau sudah begini apa yang bisa mengalahkan keimutan Kyungsoo. "Hyung, tapi semua sudah kami rencanakan. Jika aku adalah Suho hyung, sudah pasti aku kan memperbolehkanmu menggunakan sepeda itu secara privat." Kai memalingkan pandangannya ke daun pintu, tak sanggup menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mau tahu Kai!. Kau harus bisa melindungiku. Aku tetap tak ingin mempertontonkan _-_ku pada orang lain. Jika Kau tetap memaksaku melakukan hal itu didepan orang lain, aku ingin kita putus! Putus! Pu,,eemhhhpp eeuummhh" Kami membungkam bibir Kyungsoo secara paksa dengan bibir seksinya. Dia tak ingin berpisah dengan orang tercintanya itu, tak akan sampai kapanpun, apalagi karena masalah kecil ini.

Kai melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik kyungsoo secara bergantian, menyesap dari ujung kiri hingga ujung kanan bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya sudah bergerilya di perpotongan kemeja dan celana jeans Kyungsoo, masuk meraba punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Tangan kanan Kai mengelus punggung iu dengan pola abstrak sedangkan tangan kiri Kai gunakan meraba perut datar milik Kyungsoo, membentuk pola lingkaran dengan pusar sebagai pusatnya. Sesekali Kai menggelitiki pusar Kyungsoo, lalu naik ke atas menuju dada Kyungsoo. Kai memainkan _nipple – nipple_ Kyungsoo bergantian. Kyungsoo yang merasakan semua rangsangan memabukkan itu hanya bisa melenguh tertahan karena ciuman Kai yang semakin brutal. "Euggghhhmmm,,eeuummhngggh,,,enggggh" Kai suka desahan Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang menggoda, dengan tubuh Kyungsoo meliuk-liuk seiring dengan gerakan tangan Kai yang semakin cepat memberi rangsangan di _nipple_ kirinya. Kai menciumi bibir Kyungsoo yang merekah, bengkak dan basah. Menciumi Kyungsoo turun menuju lehernya, menyesap leher itu , menjilat dan menggigit kecil, Kai kembali menjilat bekas merah yang berhasil dia buat, menyesap, menjilat dan menggigit bekas itu hingga berwarna menjadi kebiruan. Kyungsoo yang seharusnya merasa kesakitan tapi dia hanya bisa mendesaah dan menjambak rambut Kai. Kai begitu pandai menggoda tubuhnya.

Kai kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, semua tindakannya dihentikan lalu kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda, air liur mereka yang mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, mata sayu, bibir merah merekah, keringat di pelipis dan dahi, deru napas yang memburu. Bagaimana pun Kai harus bisa mengkontrol diri untuk saat ini, tujuannya hari ini adalah membuat Kyungsoo menaiki sepeda, menduduki _saddle_ dan menggenjot pedal sepeda itu. Rencana pada seme harus berhasil, tapi semua itu sedikit terlupakan karena Kyungsoo sudah mencengkram penis Kai yang membatu. Erangan keras keluar dari bibir seksi Kai.

"aaargghh, Oooh God. Soo Kau boleh menyentuhku sembarang tapi jangan di ruangan ini. Aaah Aaah, hentikan sejenak Soo" Kai meraup bibir Kyungsoo, menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gaya Koala dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.  
"Kaih, Kaih, sepedanyah bawa masuk kedalam kamar. Palliwa! Ahhhhh" Tubuh pemuda mungil itu menggelinjang, mungkin karena rangsangan dari gesekan penis Kai tepat di penisnya. "Kai, Jebal, Bawa sepeda itu masuk ke sini" Kai tidak tahan melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas, Dia begitu mudah untuk jatuh pada pemuda mungil ini. Mau tak Mau Dia pasti akan menuruti semua permintaan kekasih tercintanya. Kai mengangguk pasrah, ditahannya rasa ingin bercinta, memegang penis kerasnya dan mengelusnya.

_Maafkan aku wahai penisku yang kubanggakan, belum waktunya Kau bersarang di lubang merah mudah , sempit, berdenyut-denyut dan hangat milik Kyungsooku. Tapi Ku pastikan Kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti malam pertama bersama lubang Kyungsoo dulu. _

Kai kembali ke kamar dengan tangan kanannya yang menuntun sepeda seks dan tangan kirinya yang senantiasa mengelus-elus penisnya sendiri "Gomawo Kai" Hambur Kyungsoo dan berhenti dua langkah kemudian "Penismu, ada masalah?" _Demi Assholemu yang ingin ku masuki setiap malam soo baby, Kau benar-benar menggoda, apalagi dengan tatapan puppymu itu, badanmu yang tak berbusana, penis imutmu yang masih mengacung, keringatmu yang beraroma vanila. Astagaaa, jika bukan karena rencana konyol yang sudah lama direncanakan ini, aku tidak akan lagi memendam gejolak menyentuhmu, menjilatmu, menggigitmu, menghisapmu, menyodokmu_. Kai merutuki karena belum saatnya menyentuk Kyungsoo

"Kai, Kai, Kai? Annyeong? Kau melamun. Aku akan menggunakan sepeda itu, ajari aku bagaimana caranya" Kai melotot, kembali dari lamunan panjangnya sudah membuatnya berkeringat, dan sekarang apa lagi ini. Kyungsoo berjalan kecil-kecil menuju sepeda di samping tembok timur kamar mereka, menilik tiap bagian dari sepeda aneh itu. Tak sabar dan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, Ia gerakkan pedal ke arah depan berputar beberapa kali hingga...

GLUP

"K-kai, ini benar-benar berdildo. Apa dildo itu benar harus masuk ke... Ahhh Ahhh Kaaai" Jemari Kai yang tiba-tiba memasuki lubang sempitnya membuat Kyungsoo linglung hingga tak mampu menobang berat badannya. Syukurlah badan tegap berkeringat milik kekasihnya sedia menyanggah dibelakang. "Benar sayangku, Dildo itu akan menggantikan penisku keluar masuk ke dalam hole nikmat yang hangat, mencekram dan sempit. Tak usah khawatir, hanya sebentar, penisku milikmu selamanya. Kau akan suka dildo itu lebih dari jariku yang keluar masuk seperti ini" Jemari panjang itu bertambah cepat, masuk dan keluar, memabukkan bagi Kyungsoo. Desahan liar , erangan membuat Kai tersenyum bangga, Ini baru jari belum senjata jumbonya.

"Cukup Hyung, Sekarang naik. Buka kakimu lebar-lebar dan persiapkan holemu sendiri. Arahkan tepat di atas lubang di _saddle_ ini... Benar! Seperti itu, anak pintar"

" Ohhhh Ohhh,, Dildonya kai, dildonya. Aku bisa merasakan menumbuk anusku. Ahhhhhh"  
"Jangan banyak omong Hyung. Kayuhlah dengan pelan-pelan, lalu pertahankan laju kayuhanmu. Aku di sini menemanimu, hanya kita berdua" Ucap Kai dengan suara serak. Posisi Kai berada di belakang punggung Kyungsoo, memeluknya, dengan lidah menjilati keringat yang berkucuran di punggung putih mulus itu, tangannya bergerilya di dada-perut-dada berniat memberi kenikmatan lebih .

"Masuk Kai Owhh,,, Ahhh Kai... Kai ahh dalaaam aaaahhhh yeaaahhhh Kaaai"  
"He-hei angkat pantat mu lebih tinggi soo. Aku ingin melihatnya lubangmu yang kelaparan" Kyungsoo Pemuda dibelakang membaui pantatnya, memasukkan ujung hidung diantara belahan dan sesekali menjilatnya. "Soo, Holemu rakus sekali, benar benar seksi.. Kayuh lebih cepat, mendesahlah lebih keras. Ahhh sooo, aku ingin memasukimu"

"Aaayyeeaaahhhheeuuh KAI KAI! Akuh ingin penissshhmu Ahhhh Ahhh Ahhhhhhh .. Ccuuuuum,,,aaaaaaarrrrhhhh" Kai memposisikan diri terlentang di atas lantai "Turun sekarang dan pijat penisku dengan hole mu Hyung" Kyungsoo bergegas, Holenya berkedut-kedut.

"OH Damn! Holemu mengisap Penisku Soo. Damn Fuck! Ah ah"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lempar KAISOO dulu di Chap ini, besok KAISOO lagi, yang lain Antri kkk.

Bisa vote mau couple siapa setelah KAISOO di review ne? Mian Gak jelas, Keburu, dan typo serrta banyak kesalahan lain, SSL masih belajar dan belajar.

RCL Wajib! kekeke Gomawo


End file.
